Não fique com Emmett em dias de sol
by MarjorieFranca
Summary: O único problema está nos poucos e mais do que suficientes dias em que o sol resolve sair de tras das núvens. Talvez não fosse problema se não houvesse um vampiro enorme e hiperativo na família, mas ele existe e se chama Emmett.
1. Emmett Begins

Só para relembrar, Twilight não é meu, nunca foi. Ta que eu tenho a coleção e está escrito meu nome na contracapa, mas não é meu. Mas o Emmett um dia será.

_Oi queridos e queridas, mais uma fic depois de tanto tempo! Essa será sobre nosso querido e amado irmão-urso Emmett. Será uma história de humor, onde contaremos o que acontece nos dias em que NÃO CHOVE em Forks. Espero que vocês gostem, e divirtam-se lendo._

_Of: Mais uma fic dedicada à Luiza e a Ingrid, minhas amigas e leitoras fiéis. _

**CAPÍTULO QUASE UM**

Forks, uma cidade localizada em Washington, com uma paisagem verde e úmida e uma população bem pequena. E é lá que moram os Cullen, uma famía composta por vampiros vegetarianos e também a quase-vampira Bella.

Em Forks, há mais dias chuvosos do que os ensolarados, e foi exatamente por este motivo que essa família de vampiros escolheu morar lá: não há muito sol. Então podem andar entre os humanos, ter uma vida "normal" e terem sua pele extremamente branca quase despercebida por ali.

O único problema está nos poucos (e mais do que suficientes) dias em que o sol resolve sair de tras das núvens. Talvez não fosse problema se não houvesse um vampiro enorme e hiperativo na família, mas ele existe e se chama Emmett.

**CAPÍTULO 1 – EMMETT, A MISSÃO**

Segunda-feira, o dia amanheceu ensolarado. O céu não estava azul propriamente dito, haviam núvens, poucas, mas haviam. Bom para os humanos que adoram expor-se sem sentir muito frio ou serem incomodados com a chuva.

Emmett estava atacado, mais do que nos dias comuns, e estava intediado em casa para o pesadelo de todos. Carlisle, Alice e Edward foram caçar, Esme resolveu reorganizar todos os livros e cds/discos que estavam no escritório de Carlisle, e Jasper meditava tranquilamente na sala. O ambiente estava calmo e silencioso, até que algo acabou com a paz.

- E aí irmãããão! – berrou Emmett quase no ouvido do irmão, com aquela voz estrondosa, após ter pulado o sofá e parado em pé ao lado de Jasper.

Jasper estava distraído, e ao escutar o berro acabou saltando alguns metros para trás, o que fez o grandalhão cair numa gargalhada tão alta quanto o berro. Ele respirou fundo na intenção de reequilibrar suas energias positivas e não voar em cima de Emmett.

- Arg! O que foi Emmett? – perguntou entre os dentes.

- Nada. Só queria confirmar se você ainda estava acordado...

- Emmett, vampiros não dormem!

- Não? Então por que a Rosalie colou um adesivo na porta do quarto escrito "estou dormindo, não ente!" ?

- Provavelmente ela não quer ser incomodada... Assim como EU também NÃO quero.

- Oh... Entendi.

- Obrigado Emmett. – ele então voltou para o lugar de antes e sentou-se no chão, ficando na posição para meditar, fechando seus olhos em seguida tentando retomar sua concentração.

Emmett permaneceu em pé, ao lado dele, observando-o atentamente por alguns instantes. Depois percorreu o olhar pela sala, para fora das janelas de vidro, para a decoração do ambiente, e voltou a olhar para o irmão.

- Ploc. – ele fez com a boca, e nada aconteceu. - ...Ploc. – mais uma vez, e nada acontecia. Emmett estava um pouco frustrado. – Ploc... Ploc... Ploc... – repetiu o barulho, diminuindo os intervalos entre eles, ficando um som enjoadamente repetitivo. Após o décimo "ploc" Jasper abriu os olhos e olhou furiosamente para Emmett.

- O que foi? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Por acaso teria como você parar de fazer esse barulho?

- Que barulho?

- O que você estava fazendo!

- Ploc?

- É!! Pare com isso, está bem?

- Tá... – Emmett disse sem ânimo enquanto Jasper já voltava a se arrumar na posição certa para conseguir se concentrar mais uma vez.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o silêncio havia voltado a reinar naquele ambiente claro, arejado. Emmett estava parado ao lado de Jasper, mas tentava não dar atenção para o que este fazia.

- Toc... – saiu seco de sua boca. Ele mexia seu corpo de um lado para o outro, olhando para cima, como se mal percebesse seus sons. – Toc... – de novo – Toc... toc... toc... toc toc toc to..

- EMMETT CALE A BOCA AGORA! – falou Jasper num tom bruscamente mais alto do que o normal. Ele então abriu os olhos furioso e olhou na direção do irmão.

Emmett estava em pé, quase em choque, olhando para Jasper com uma expressão triste, em seguida abaixou um pouco sua cabeça e suspirou.

- Desculpe... Eu acho que já vou então... – apelou, utilizando todas as suas armas de irmão urso.

Agora outro suspiro foi escutado, desta vez vindo de Jasper. Ele fechou os olhos por uns instantes, buscando se acalmar, e só então tornou a falar.

- Perdão por ter gritado contigo... É que estou realmente tentando me concentrar, e seus barulhinhos me tiram do sério! Se quiser ficar aqui, pode continuar, só fique calado... Por favor.

Emmett abriu um sorriso e afirmou com a cabeça, igual uma criança. Seu jeitão bobo animava a casa, e quase ninguém conseguia ficar bravo com ele por muito tempo. Era um ser cativante, prestativo, e isso as vezes superava sua hiperatividade.

Jasper voltou a meditar, e o silêncio durou por longos e agradáveis minutos. O grandalhão estava sentado ao lado dele, parado, apenas observando-o. Aquilo parecia ser tão tedioso visto de fora, Emmett não conseguia entender como alguém gostava de ficar assim tão parado por tanto tempo.

_Se Jasper consegue, e gosta tanto de ficar assim, acho que eu consigo também._ Pensou para si mesmo. Então ajeitou seu corpo de forma que ficasse igual ao irmão, em seguida fechou seus olhos e tentou se concentrar.

Nesta hora, Jasper abriu um dos olhos e sorriu ao ver que Emmett realmente havia entendido e ficado quieto. Era engraçado ver o brutamonte tentando meditar, mas era uma visão realmente boa, pois significava que as outras partes da casa permaneceriam intactas, de pé e na forma certa.

Jasper estava pensando em algumas das emoções humanas mais fortes, tentando dominá-las, quando de repente se viu sorrindo. Uma onda de energias positivas percorreu seu corpo, era uma felicidade quase invejável. Estava com vontade de fazer coisas alegres, como dançar com Alice, correr com Alice, ver Alice sorrindo. Não tinha idéia de como _aquilo_ tinha acontecido, mas não queria parar de sentir isso. Tentou se prender às suas memórias ao lado da amada, assim essa positividade não sairia de perto dele. Para sua surpresa, isso estava fazendo a alegria acabar... Não era _isso_. Alice era sua felicidade máxima, e não havia como mudar... Suas lembranças felizes estavam se apagando vagarosamente e mudando para coisas mais dolorosas. Ele via a escuridão, os olhos vermelhos, e tudo aquilo que o deprimia profundamente... Eram seus ultimos momentos como humano, ele definitivamente não queria pensar nisso. Não queria sentir-se assim. Ele estava mal, e podia jurar que se houvesse alguma forma de chorar, ele o faria. Jasper respirou fundo mais uma vez, e então suas emoções se reequilibraram. Era sinal de que a meditação estava mesmo ajudando-o.

Seu corpo foi "esquentando" devagar, um desejo forte começou a invadí-lo, um sorriso malicioso saiu de seus labios involuntáriamente ao lembrar... _Epa. Isso não é possível!_ Ele pensou já atordoado. Ele não sentia essas coisas sem ter Alice por perto. Para ser mais exato, era apenas _ela_ quem o deixava assim. Foi então que lembrou que não estava sozinho.

- RAIOS! EMMETT O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Emmett abriu os olhos, estava sorrindo, com uma expressão abobalhada, havia acabado de relembrar uma das suas inúmeras luas-de-mel com Rosalie. Ele então olhou para Jasper e viu a fúria nos olhos do irmão. Engoliu seco e se colocou de pé.

- Jas... Por que você está me olhando assim? Jas... Calma... Se afaste... Amigo... Jasper... A meditação... Lembra... Energias positivas... Calma...

- SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE NESSE EXATO MOMENTO! ANTES QUE EU FAÇA DE VOCÊ A NOVA ESCULTURA DA CASA.

Emmett então saiu da sala coagido, e foi para o seu canto da casa. Pegou seu notebook e digitou em uma das suas pastas de "Planos".

_MISSÃO 1 – IRRITAR JASPER: CONCLUÍDA._

Uma risada maléfica saiu de sua boca, e ele então foi se preparar para mais um dos seus planos.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, eu já tenho mais ou menos uma idéia para o próximo capítulo, mas precisarei de mais... E aí, na opnião de vocês, qual é a coisa que o Emmett faz que mais irrita a sua querida Rose? Hm hm... Digam-me nas rewiews.

Ultima fic de 2009 e a primeira de 2010. (: Estou feliz por voltar. Como foi o natal de vocês? Espero que todos tenhamos um ótimo 2010, e repleto de Twilight e tudo que nós temos direito. Eu tenho o esqueleto dessa fic, e acho que serão 8 capítulos. Quem tiver sugestões, críticas, reclamações, apelos... Enfim, são bem vindos. Até breve!

(Ps: Andam pedindo o Twitter: aqui está _littleone) (:


	2. Emmett II, a ameaça continua

Só para relembrar, _Twilight_ não é meu, nunca foi. Ta que eu tenho a coleção e está escrito meu nome na contracapa, mas não é meu. Mas o Emmett um dia será.

_No último capítulo irritamos Jasper, e nesse será nossa incrível loira! _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 – EMMETT II, A AMEAÇA CONTINUA**

Era sexta-feira, e algo raro havia acontecido, era o segundo dia de sol em menos de cinco dias. Jasper ainda não havia perdoado totalmente Emmett pelo o que ocorrera na segunda-feira durante a meditação, embora ele já tivesse pedido desculpa inúmeras vezes.

Estavam os Cullens sentados em frente à TV - Bella, Alice e Jasper -, Edward em seu piano tocando a melodia favorita da Esme, esta sentada no pequeno banquinho preto ao lado dele, e Carlisle de pé, com a mão no ombro da esposa. Jasper era o único que não prestava total atenção ao momento, estava utilizando o notebook Deus sabe lá para que.

- Onde está Emmett? – Perguntou Esme ao notar uma paz fora do comum.

- Lá em cima. – disse Edward.

- E está tão quieto por qual motivo? – ela perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, achando o fato incrivelmente estranho.

Todos se entreolharam por alguns instantes, então Jasper ergueu seu olhar para ela.

- Ele está com medo do que eu posso fazer com ele.

Esme olhou para Edward e concordou.

- Sim, Emmett sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde irá receber um castigo do Jasper.

- Vocês são muito malvados com ele... Ainda é a história de segunda?

- Sim. – Jasper respondeu.

- E onde está a Rosalie?

- Ela saiu para fazer compras... E ela não queria que Emmett fosse por que... _Irrc_... Eu não queria ter _visto_ isso de novo! – Falou Alice balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Nesses dois últimos dias, Emmett havia se refugiado no quarto, não que isso fosse impedir qualquer ação de Jasper, mas era pelo simples fato de querer estar sozinho. Descobriu na Internet um site que seria de grande utilidade para ele: _Twitter_.

Lá ele podia contar à quem quisesse ouvir, tudo o que se passava naquela mente transparente, e também uma chance de narrar os seus planos... Alem de se mostrar ao mundo inteiro. Era uma idéia incrivelmente convidativa...

**Emmetthelpyou **_Oi followers! Já cheguei._

half a minute ago from web

Em dois dias, Emmett havia conseguido 40 followers (seguidores) no site, e isso estava deixando-o com um ego parecido com o de Rosalie. Ele inventava frases, ficava fazendo piadinhas que os humanos não entendiam, mas mesmo assim respondiam.

**lilideforks **_Oi Emmetthelpyou eu preciso da tua ajuda. ):_

half a minute ago from web

Foi a primeira mensagem que ele havia recebido no dia. Então ele se ajeitou na cadeira e com cuidado – não queria se irritar e perder outro notebook com teclas afundadas – digitou:

**Emmetthelpyou** _Estamos aqui para isso lilideforks. O que aconteceu?_

half a minute ago from web

**lilideforks** _eu estou pensando em sair hoje, mas não sei que roupa usar! Casaco vermelho ou rosa? Emmetthelpyou_

half a minute ago from web

**Emmetthelpyou** _querida lilideforks se você quiser chamar atenção, vá de vermelho, só não fique em lugares desertos! Se quiser apenas sair, vá de rosa._

half a minute ago from web

**Lilideforks** _ah *-* obrigadamil Emmetthelpyou teamo!_

half a minute ago from web

Passado um tempo e vários conselhos ditos, um _tweet_ iluminou sua mente.

**FCO_emmetthelpyou **_Emmetthelpyou a gente é apaixonada por ti, faz uma twitcam? _

half a minute ago from web

**Emmetthelpyou **_Eu também amo vcs FCO_emmetthelpyou ! Uma twit o que?_

half a minute ago from web

**FCO_emmetthelpyou **_Twitcam! Ligar tua webcam para nós. *-* E assim pode falar os conselhos._

half a minute ago from web

_Uma twitcam. _Pensou ele. _Para todo mundo poder me ver._ A idéia começava a criar raízes em sua mente, e aquilo estava ficando bom demais.

**Emmetthelpyou **_Vou fazer uma twitcam! Chamem suas amigas, as tias, avós, que o Emmett aqui vai ajudar vocês ao vivo! Tema de hoje: Make Up pra AHAZAR!_

half a minute ago from web

**Emmetthelpyou** _Quero pelo menos 20 pessoas me assistindo ein!_

half a minute ago from web

**Emmetthelpyou** _/xyzz1_ _agora!_

Emmett havia colocado o notebook em cima da bancada gigante dentro do _closed_ da Rosalie, e focalizou bem a webcam.  
Já tinham algumas pessoas assistindo, e ele então iniciou o seu show.

- Olá followers e afins! Eu sou o Emmett e estou aqui para ajudá-las a se maquiar para sair por aí e ahazar! Estou aqui no closed da minha ursinha loira, e espero que ninguém me ouça ... Ou me veja... E bom, aqui estão umas modelos, as minhas filhas...

Enquanto Emmett apresentava o seu "mini programa", Alice tem a visão do que ele estava pensando em fazer a cai na gargalhada, em seguida, Edward também ri.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Carlisle.

- Emmett descobriu um novo passatempo... – falou Edward.

- E o que é?

- Uma espécie de autopropaganda na Internet... É um site onde as pessoas vão te seguindo, e aí você pode fazer vídeos, e parece que o nosso irmãozinho está ficando popular. – ele explicou.

Jasper então olhou para ele curioso.

- Tem como a gente ver isso?

- Claro, vem cá.

Jasper então sentou-se no sofá, ao lado da Alice e Edward, e todos se juntaram envolta dele para ver o que ele estava planejando.

Edward então entrou no _twitter_ e seguiu o irmão, indo de acordo com o que conseguia ler na mente dele.

- Prontinho. – ele sorriu, e então viu Emmett arrumando as bonecas, todas maquiadas e tudo mais.

Eles se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada. Era uma cena cômica, hilária ao extremo! Emmett estava distraído e nem percebeu as estranhas risadas no andar debaixo da sua casa, foi então que Rosalie chegou.

- Por que estão todos rindo? – Ela perguntou assim que fechara a porta da sala com o pé, pelo fato das suas mãos estarem cheias de sacolas.

Todos os Cullen então desviaram o olhar para ela, e então não souberam o que dizer. Sabiam que Emmett estaria em apuros caso Rosalie visse o que estavam vendo.

- Nada, Jasper nos mostrou um vídeo engraçado, foi apenas isso. – Esme falou, sendo mais amável o possível.

- Então deixa eu ver também, adoro vídeos engraçados.

Rosalie então foi rapidamente até o sofá onde eles estavam, e quando foi ver a página, Jasper já havia fechado.

- Desculpe-me, Rose. Eu acho que fechei sem querer... Mas eu vou procurar, só espere uns instantes.

Ela então balançou os ombros.

- Nossa... Onde está o meu ursinho?

- Emmett??

- E quem mais seria meu ursinho, Alice?

- Ahh... Er... Onde Emmett está?

- Eu vou ali em cima e já volto... E aproveito para ver o que ele está fazendo... Tenho tanta coisa pra mostrar...

Antes que alguém pudesse detê-la, ela já estava lá. Por um momento, todos se entreolharam e apenas Carlisle disse.

- Isso não vai ser bom...

- Eu tenho certeza que não vai. – Falou Alice.

- CULLEN O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM AS MINHAS FILHAS?

Emmett, ainda dentro do closed, olhou para câmera e sussurrou.

- Houve um pequeno erro no sistema, terei que ir, não esqueçam: sigam-me! Tchau.

Ele então desligou a twitcam e foi até o quarto. Rosalie olhava furiosa para ele.

- Meu amorzinho... Não me olha assim... Olha como elas estão lindas... E olha como a Emmelie está super na moda... – disse meio apavorado enquanto acariciava os cabelos de uma das bonecas dela.

[...]

Algumas horas depois, Emmett ligou seu notebook e logou-se no twitter.

**Emmetthelpyou **_desculopem mujbha mulher e´ meiko ciujmemnta!!"_

half a minute ago from web

(tradução: Desculpem, minha mulher é meio ciumenta. )

Ele então, com certa dificuldade pelo fato de estar com os dedos colados com superbonder, entrou nos seus arquivos e completou:

_MISSÃO II - IRRITAR ROSALIE: CONCLUIDA._

**N/A: **Feliz 2010! *-* Bom, o meu ano já começou com algumas coisas ruins, mas tudo passa. Estou MUITO feliz em saber que estão lendo, e caramba!! Vocês são mais maléficas que o Emmett!!! Cortar o cabelo da Rosalie? Acho que ele não teria coragem, ele AMA aquele cabelo. HAHA Enfim. Achei ótimas as rewiews, e conto com mais para o próximo capítulo! Tchãntchãntchãn ! Com quem vocês acham que a Missão III será? HAHA Vou deixar um misteriozinho dessa vez! MUITOS BEIJOS! Ah, quem quiser que eu siga, é só deixar o twitter nas rewiews! E o meu é /_littleone ! Até breve, eu espero!


End file.
